The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Yobillings.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planted breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new pot-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having desirable inflorescence forms and floret colors and good post-production longevity.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross made by the Inventor in January, 1991, in Salinas, Calif., of a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-4684 as the male, or pollen, parent, with a proprietary Chrysanthemum seedling selection identified as code number YB-5163 as the female, or seed, parent.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif., in November, 1992. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form and floret colors and good post-production longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in a controlled environment in Salinas, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.